All That Glitters (Dan 10)
This is the seventeenth episode of Dan 10. Also the seventh episode of season two. Summary Looking for more members to add to their team they stumble upon a town that has zombie reports in the area but as they investigate a mysterious hero helps them out does he tie in with the zombie girls. Episode The episode starts when a bunch of zombies walking through the streets chasing a girl. Girl: Please get away from me! Then she ducks in a power plant then a zombie grabs her. Girl: Ahhhh!!!!! End Scene XLR8 is running through the street alongside Fasttrack chasing some robbers. The robbers fire at them but they dodge. XLR8 runs around them in a circle creating a tornado causing them to crash into a lapost then Fasttrack punches them and carries them to jail they both revert. Dan: Another one bits the dust. Yaaaawn! Let's go home! (He slaps down the omnitrix gaining flaps under his arms, then his fingers extend. His face transforms into Jetray.) Jetray! Whooo who! (He flies off leaving Jay behind.) Jay: Hey no fair! End Scene The gang is traveling on Dan's hoverboard, Dan in his jacket as they arrive he hides his hoverboard in his front pocket in its cube form. Dan: Here we are! Marina: This is it? It seems like a quiet town. CC: Yeah you sure the coordinates we're accurate? Dan: Positive! Then zombie girls appear walking towards them very slowly. Dan: AHHHH!!! CC: What's your problem? (He fires a barrage of flaming arrows exploding on contact.) See? Easy. Then more appear. Chris: Come on! (He absorbs wood and starts punching some away then forms his hand into a mallet then pounds it into more of them. They dogpile on him but he knocks them off of him.) Dan: Time to go AmpFibian! (He slaps down the omnitrix gaining tentacles and AmpFibian's lines and body.) AmpFibian! Time for you to get shocked! (He touches the ground sending electricity at them electrocuting them all. Marina holds a barrier around herself and Jay then fires it at some approaching zombies. But one grabs Jay from behind.) Jay: AHHHHH!!! MARINA HELP!!!!!!!! Marina: Jay!! He slaps down the watch turning into Shocksquatch he grabs her and electrocutes her. Then he charges his fist and punches charging zombies. Shocksquatch: You're shocked eh?! He jumps in the air and hammers his arms into a bunch then fires an electrical breathe zapping the rest. AmpFibian is toppled with zombies but phases through the ground and fires an electrical blast defeating the toppling ones. Then Chris rolls tripping zombie girls and CC kicks and punches some more then fires a stream of fire burning through more scaring off the rest. But then a star bolt hits the fleeing ones defeating them causing all the zombies to retreat. They turn to see a young teen around 15 with perfect blond hair with a flowing brown scarf with a brown jacket and black shirt. Young Man: I am Mike Morningstar, welcome to my humble town! And sorry if I defeated the rest of the zombies for you. AmpFibian and Shocksquatch revert and Marina blushes at the sight of him. Dan: Salutations I'm Dan! This is Jay, Chris, CC and Marina! Mike walks over to Marina. Mike: Hello my dear your beauty makes every girl envy you, my I have a date with you? Marina nods. Mike: But first! I must show you my home! They all follow him to his mansion. End Scene Mike shows them around his mansion but one sight of Mike's super computer got Dan hooked onto it testing it. Mike: What do you guys think? Jay: Awesome! Chris: Superb! CC: Are you rich or something? Mike nods a little embarrased. Mike: Now if you can excuse us Marina and I have a date? Marina: Oh I have to get permission from my teamates! How about it guys? CC: Sure! Jay: Go ahead. Chris: No prob. Dan, not even listening: Oh yeah yeah go ahead...wow it has power levels of the power plant.....also can acess any database! (Dan whistles.) Marina gets angry of Dan not paying attention. After dinner Marina and Mike walk out of the restaurant. Mike: Wasn't that wonderful? Marina nods thinking about Dan not paying attention. Then they hear screeches coming from the power plant a block away. They run over to see Waybig squashing a few and firing cosmic rays at a row. They see stone Chris knocking some zombie girls out then tries to hit one but that one dodges and hits Chris with a lampost. Chris: Ouch! Quit it! He grabs two electrical wires and electrocutes that zombie girl. CC then fires a stream of fire that scares off some zombies. That he breathes fire scaring off even more. CC: Whoa (gripping his hands.) that's new! (He breathes more fire.) Zombies are about to charge at Waybig but Waybig swings his arm knocking them away. Then they are hit by a barrage of plasma lasers. Then they turn seeing Uograde. Upgrade: This power plant can use an upgrade. He stretches his limbs gripping onto two electrical tubes charging uo his eye laser zapping them away then hacks into the electric system and extends the wires that grab hold of the rest of the zombies. Then Upgrade grabs one and tosses it to see who kicks it to Chris who knocks it with his hands to Waybig which blasts a ray that knocks it into a building. Then as the rest flee Marina faints suddenly but Mike grabs her by her waist then she wakes up. Marina: Ugh, what happened? Mike: I don't know her let me transfer some of my energy. He begins transfering his energy to Marina as they both gain a golden aura. Then combinding their energy blasts into one they knock the zombies away scaring them off. Upgrade: Nice shot! (Waybig and Upgrade revert and they all go over to Mike and Marina.) CC: What happened why did you faint? Marina: I really don't know! Mike: Go back to my house and rest up your energy! Marina nods and runs off. Dan: You know you should join our team! Jay: Agree! CC: Uh-huh! Chris: Totally! Mike then grabs a badge off his belt that looks like the omnitrix symbol then looks at a holographic badge. Jay: What's that? Mike: It is called a Plumber's Badge all plumber's or plumber's kids have these. Chris, almost laughing: Y-you're a pl-plumber's kid! (He bursts out laughing.) MIke, annoyed: No not that kind of plumber. The Plumber's are an organization that handles evil extraterrestrial activity. Dan: So maybe Digger, he could be a plumber's kid I saw something similar on his belt too! Mike: The badge indicates that there is zombie activity near a warehouse! (A red dot blinks.) Lets go! End Scene As they arrive in the inside of the warehouse they see no zombie girls. CC: Where are all the zombies? Mike: Hahaha! You guys are so naive you guys....HAVE BEEN DUPED!!!! (He fires a star bolt knocking them back.) Dan: I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU!!!! I KNEW THEY WEREN'T HERE BECAUSE PLUMBER'S HANDLE EXTRATERRESTRIALS!!!!!! The zombie girls are real girls YOU must have drained them! Mike: Correct and thanks for bringing me Marina! SHE IS GIVING ME ALL THIS POWER! Dan turns into Feedback runs over and drains his energy resulting in an explosion of gold energy knocking Dan and Mike back Dan reverting. Dan, groaning: Owww did that do it? Then Marina runs over. Marina: DAN!!!!! Mike: Grrrrr! Marina: I knew I couldn't trust you! Because I realized that everytime I'm around you I feel weak to the knees so I guessed you were draining energy off of me! That is why I fainted and you transfered me energy when you really were draining me! Mike flips over and begins draining her after they see Marina's skin looking like the girl victims. Mike: Thank you lovely Marina FOR GIVING ME POWER!!!!!!!!!!!! (His face and skin becomes gold. Then he fires a series of giant star bolts hitting Dan, Jay, Chris and CC.) Marina wobbles over and grabs Mike's hands draining the energy back. Mike: STOP STOP!!!!!!!!! STTTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! (His skin turns into the zombie girls' skins then all the energy returns to the girl victims turning them back.) Chris runs over and snatches Mike's badge and puts it on his belt. Chris: You don't deserve this! Marina hugs Dan. Marina: I'm sorry Dan! Dan: Its okay! CC: But now how are we going to get more allies we only have ourselves and Digger! Dan: I'll think of something! They jump on Dan's hoverboard and ride off. End Scene Mike begins standing and walks toward the door when stopped by a Highbreed. Highbreed: YOU FAILED ME!!!! Mike: I-I'm sorry they just and Marina took me- Highbreed: ENOUGH!!! YOU ARE A PEST!! The camera zoomed outside. Mike, offscreen: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was the end of the episode hope you enjoyed it :) Characters Dan Tennyson (Main Character of this episode) Jay Tennyson Marina Tealiton (Main Character of this episode) Chris Levin CC Takaishi Zombified Girls (victims) Villains Mike Morningstar (Main Villain of this episode) Crooks Highbreed (cameo) Aliens Used By Dan XLR8 (offscreen transformation) AmpFibian Upgrade (offscreen transformation) Feedback (cameo) Aliens Used By Jay Fasttrack (offscreen transformation) Shocksquatch Waybig (offscreen transformation) Trivia Marina expresses feelings towards Dan